


Be Mine

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Donghun loved his parents but they were constantly pressuring him to get a boyfriend, so he jumped on the chance to spend a month cat sitting for his brother. He didn't expect to meet to the most beautiful man he had ever seen but life doesn't always work as expected
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dyslexic writer still doing her best sorry for any errors
> 
> literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun

Donghun adored his brother's cat, Hae. So when his brother asked him to stay at his place and watch the cat while he was out of town for a month and a half Donghun of course agreed. He’d been staying with his parents and was happy for a break from them, he loves them but his parents were a little too intense about him finding a partner. They took a while to come around to the idea of a gay son but now they are just a little too supportive, any guy he hangs out with is a 30 minute questioning on if they are dating. So he bought a train ticket and packed his bag. Of course his parents told him this would be a good time to meet a guy. Donghun just sighed and hugged them telling them he wasn’t actively looking for someone. His dad drove him to the train station so he wouldn’t have to pay for a taxi or anything like that. Donghun got on the train and stored his bags, then collapsed into his seat, he’d taken a late train so he could arrive early to his brother’s town and have his brother pick him up. At the very next stop the seat next to him got filled, Donghun was half asleep but he still bowed politely semi aware of how stunning the guy next to him was. Eventually Donghun dozed off his head falling onto the man's shoulder, the guy glanced at him but didn’t move letting him sleep. The man stayed awake playing on his phone, trying to keep the light out of Donghun’s face. Eventually at 6am the man shook Donghun, making Donghun whine.

“Sorry the next station is my stop and we are almost there” The man smiled softly

“What stop?” Donghun sat up quickly worried he’d missed his, however the man was getting off the same stop as him 

“I guess it’s your lucky day with that huh?” the man chuckled 

“My brother would have killed me so yeah” 

“Well it was nice having you nap on me, maybe we will see each other around while we are here” 

Donghun helped the man get his stuff and got his and they headed to get off the train as they pulled into the station. Now that he was more awake he was much more aware of how stunning the man was. Donghun felt kind of flustered; he had just slept on this guy, but he thought about asking for his number as they stepped onto the station platform. However that plan quickly changed as a very pretty girl launched herself at the man. The man caught her while laughing and saying how much he missed her. So Donghun left silently, going to find his brother who, much to Donghun’s joy, brought Hae along in an astronaut bubble backpack. His brother drove them to his place and gave him a list of instructions, and phone numbers that he might need. Donghun listened to all of it and then ushered his brother out so he wouldn’t miss his flight. Donghun settled onto the couch cuddling Hae and complaining about how all the pretty boys were always straight. 

For the first week things were fine, Donghun would mostly lay around while Hae laid on his chest. Donghun didn’t go out much because he was allowed to eat whatever his brother had left. When he did finally go out shopping he had the small hope of seeing the pretty man again, but he didn’t see him while he shopped. When he got home and was unloading the groceries he noticed Hae wasn’t anywhere he could see. Then he noticed the front door was still ajar and ran outside calling for Hae, at the time he heard the dogs from across the street start barking like crazy. He ran across the street and almost collided with the pretty man coming out the back gate while holding a very scared, but unharmed Hae.

“HAE! OH MY GOD!” Donghun reached to take the cat which the pretty boy handed to him

“Poor little thing wandered into my backyard, my dogs didn’t get to her. I was already out there with them so I just scooped her up… Aren’t you that guy from the train?” 

“Ah, um yeah that’s me… She slipped out while I was bringing in the groceries. My brother would have killed me if anything happened to his baby” Donghun said adjusting Hae in his arms “I’m Donghun by the way”

“Junhee, nice to officially meet you. You’re pet sitting too? And near here? We should hang out! My sister was supposed to stay with me but she bailed shortly after dropping me off, she had an emergency work thing. 5 dogs are nice company but it’s isn’t the same as a person ya know?”

“Yeah, we should. I’m actually just right across the street” Donghun gestured to his brother’s place “Um...if you want I was gonna make dinner, you can come over...if you want” 

“Yeah...I’d like that” 

“Around 1930?” 

“Works for me, I’ll be over. Want me to bring anything?”

“No that’s okay, just come over and hang out” 

Donghun heads home and makes sure the door is shut before putting Hae down. He sent his brother a text to let him know what had happened and apologize. His brother told him it was okay and not to worry as long as Hae was okay. Donghun sighed then got to cooking dinner using all of his culinary skills to make something nice since Junhee was coming over. Once the food was ready he cleaned up and got a quick shower before Junhee got there. When Junhee arrived Donghun did one last check on himself in the mirror, he wanted to look good but not like he was dressed up, black shirt and jeans with his hair pushed back out of his face. He opened the door for Junhee, took a moment to resist the urge to say anything flirtatious. Junhee was also dressed very simply, a striped shirt and black pants. Junhee smiled at him slightly confused since Donghun was just standing in the entryway. Donghun apologized and let him in, Junhee giggled and went in greeting Hae when she ran over mewing. Donghun led him to the kitchen making slightly awkward small talk as he moved food to the table. Junhee tried to help but Donghun insisted he was a guest and shouldn’t have to help. Once the table was set they sat and dug in, Junhee compliminated his cooking which made him a little flustered. 

“Okay so I am helping you clean up and you cannot stop me mister” Junhee crossed his arms when they finished

“Fine fine I will allow it” Donghun chuckled and smiles softly “But I am washing, you only get to dry them.” Doing dishes together was more fun than Donghun could have predicted, plus after asking if he could Junhee was sitting on the counter so Donghun could just look at how pretty he was, especially when he laughed. After they got done with dishes, Donghun realized that Junhee would have to leave but wasn’t really ready to say goodbye, but it turns out neither was Junhee

“My parents have a pretty big tv...if you don’t mind dogs and want to change into something more comfy than jeans...um we could watch a movie together?” 

“Yeah, uh I gotta take care of some stuff for Hae, then I’ll change and head over alright?”

“Okay! I’ll see you shortly!” Junhee smiled and headed to the door. Donghun let him out and shut the door before rushing to make sure Hae was taken care of and changed into the only really comfy clothes he had, which were pajamas. He headed across the street and knocked on the door, Junhee opened it arguably too fast. Then Junhee burst into a fit of giggles, which briefly confused Donghun until Junhee pointed at his robe type shirt he was wearing over his pajamas “We kinda match!” Junhee giggled. Donghun smiled at how cute Junhee was following him inside “I don’t have any idea what we should watch, do you?”

“I’m always down to rewatch Pokemon”

“I never really watched that…”

“WHAT?!”

“What?? I just never got into it”

“You better get comfy cause I must educate you in the way of Pokemon” 

“Must I? Well I can’t argue with such a handsome man”

“Handsome?”

Junhee went pink and told him to just ignore it, and quickly lead him to the living room. Donghun pulls up Pokemon for them to watch after Junhee gives him the remote. Donghun fought his natural cuddly behavior while answering Junhee’s many questions about the show. After a while though Donghun gradually moved closer to Junhee. Junhee noticed and just decided to cuddle up with Donghun. Donghun smiled softly, putting an arm around him. A part of Donghun wanted to ask if Junhee wanted to go on a proper date but he was nervous he had greatly misread everything so he didn't. Junhee yawned and laid in Donghun's lap quickly dozing off after. Donghun knew after a few hours it was getting late but he didn’t want to wake Junhee up, he just looked so peaceful sleeping in his lap. Donghun played with his hair absently watching pokemon on mute. Junhee woke up after a few hours of sleeping very suddenly sitting up gasping and almost headbutting Donghun. Junhee looked around confused for a moment, a very fluffy dog came barreling into the room and climbed over Donghun to get to Junhee.

“Lion! Don’t climb on people!” Junhee scolded, as Lion climbed on him “I’m fine, I’m fine.” Junhee reassured the dog then looked at Donghun “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, in both ways”

“It’s fine makes up for me falling asleep on you on the train” Donghun smiled “But it is late I have to head home or Hae will tell on me for not being there”

“Yeah go home...um I’ll see you around?”

“Doors always open for you while I’m here” 

“Same goes for you”

Donghun smiled and got up stretching before he went to the door, Junhee and Lion at his heels. Junhee let him out and watched from the doorway until Donghun made it across the street and into his brother’s house. They waved at each other before closing their doors. Junhee sits on the ground and hugs Lion burying his face in the fur. He whines about how handsome Donghun is and how it's unfair to him, Lion just licked the inside of his ear, which Junhee thought was gross and very unhelpful. Donghun flopped face first into the guest bed and groaned loudly into his pillow, Hae came and laid on his back purring. Donghun muttered about how pretty Junhee was, and how much he really just wants to kiss him. Hae didn’t seem to care at all in the slightest. Donghun decided that he was at least gonna get Junhee’s number the next day because he is much better at flirting in text than he is face to face. 

The next day as Donghun was up walking around his just his pajama pants finishing taking care of Hae and getting ready to make his own breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was one of his brother's weekly deliveries and that it would just be left at the door like normal he went to get it, but it was not a delivery it was Junhee. Donghun froze then apologized and slammed the door and ran to get a shirt on before he went back to the door and opened it again. Junhee smiled, his cheeks red, he held up bags of take out food asking if he wanted to have breakfast together. Donghun nodded and let him in apologizing again and explaining that he thought it was just a delivery for his brother that they usually just leave at the step after knocking. Junhee giggled and set the food on the table telling him it was fine and that he didn’t mind a show. Donghun choked on air at that comment which only made Junhee giggle more. Donghun got them drinks, his face completely red.

“Oh I was thinking, we should exchange contact that way we can let the other know when we are coming over. Which would prevent things like this morning...hmm maybe we shouldn’t after all” Junhee giggled 

“Shut up, give me your phone” Donghun rolled his eyes holding his hand out, Junhee gave him his phone smiling. Donghun added his number and added himself on a couple other sns

“No instagram?”

“I have one”

“What is it?”

“No.”

“Why not? You got shirtless pics on there?” 

“No, not that”

“Nudes?!”

“NO! Jesus no. I uh…” Donghun sighed, he didn’t know if Junhee would be okay with him being gay. The last thing he wanted was to lose a new friend over something like this, but he also didn’t want it to be a bigger problem later.

“Donghun? I was only teasing, you don’t have to share your instagram with me” 

“I’m gay”

“Oh...uh, same? What does that have to do with instagram?”

“What? Same?”

“I am also gay, well i think? I don’t know I mostly think guys are hot but sometimes I find girls attractive? But I am definitely into guys”

“Oh well, then you can have my instagram, I just post a lot of pride stuff and I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable” Donghun shared his instagram 

“I mean I get that, I just kinda...don’t care? To me I came out to my family and my close friends, I’m not hiding in the closet for strangers” Junhee shrugged as he looked up and followed Donghun “But I also had a very supportive family”

“Mine weren’t, they are now but at first...it didn’t go well” Donghun sighed “They are maybe too supportive now, they are constantly trying to set me up with guys” he chuckled

“So...does that mean your single?”

“Yeah...why?”

“I am too...just...so you know”

“Are you wanting me to ask you on a date Junhee?”

“Maybe I am, but do you want to ask me on a date?”

“Of course I do! I mean...yeah, sure”

“Well, then ask”

“Not yet, it’s to early, I haven’t eaten and I need to figure out what date to take you on first”

“Fine, fine” Junhee sat and started emptying the bags “Maybe a pool?”

“No, you just want to see me shirtless again, so no” Donghun chuckled while Junhee pouted 

They ate together, Junhee flirting hardcore now that he knew that Donghun was into it. Donghun was more than flustered trying to flirt back but he is a terrible flirt. Junhee left shortly after they finished eating and doing dishes. Junhee gave, in Donghun’s opinion, a very adorable threat that he was only giving Donghun two days to ask him on a date or he wasn’t going to let him pet his dogs. Donghun did notice how the threat did not say he wouldn’t still wait to be asked. Donghun immediately called his friend, Yuchan.

“Hello Hunnie hyung!  Let me guess a week has been too long without seeing my adorable face, okay fine you’ve convinced me. I will come up there”

“What? No, I met someone I need help”

“First of all. Rude, you are supposed to say ‘Oh my sweet little Channie I miss you more than anything please come see me!’. Second, WHAT?!” 

“Yeah miss you whatever. Okay I don’t know him super well, here is the short version. We kinda met on the train here, mostly I fell asleep on him, he woke me when he had to get off. Luckily it was my stop as well, I thought he was really cute and was gonna try to get his number-”

“Look at my Hyung! A whole flirt!”

“I didn’t-”

“You always disappoint me” 

“Because as soon as we got off the train a girl jumped on him and-”

“So he is straight?”

“Channie, honey, this would be a much quicker story if you would just let me talk”

“I will do no such thing.”

“Then I will hang up”

“Okay okay fine tell you’re dumb story about your dumb boy. Who I bet isn’t even as adorable as me”

“You’re ridiculous. Anyway, yeah so the girl hugged him and I got nervous so I just went to find my brother. The first week I didn’t really leave the house because I didn’t really want to do anything but love on Hae. I went out for shopping, Hae got out while I was bringing stuff in and ran across the street. He got into that house's backyard and I heard a bunch of dogs start barking as I was running over, nearly running straight into the train guy. He was holding Hae, turns out the girl was his sister and they are supposed to be dog sitting at their parents together but she had a work emergency and had to leave. I invited him over for dinner, then he invited me over to watch a movie. He fell asleep in my lap, he’s really fucking pretty Channie even when he’s sleeping. Um then today he came over with breakfast, but I was shirtless when I answered the door which is really embarrassing… But I found out he is also into guys, and thinks I’m attractive and wants me to take him on a date”

“Okay? So what’s the issue?” 

“I am VERY gay and I don’t know how to talk to pretty boy. Also what kind of date should I take him on?!”

“Well, not to point out the obvious but you HAVE been talking to a pretty boy. So, you talk to him the same way you have been. As for date...I don’t know go to a zoo or aquarium, and dinner. Gotta feed pretty boys.”

“Okay but what if he thinks I am boring?”

“You are”

“Not helpful Chan”

“Am I ever?” Yuchan laughed lightly “Look, you are a boring old man, but you are hot, and very sweet. Flirting is easy, just tell him how pretty he is. Can I know his name?”

“Absolutely not, I know your creepy ability to find anyone online. You don’t get to know anything abou-”

“Park Junhee?”

“What the fuck…”

“Well I looked up your brother's address, found across the street address, owners are listed publicly. Then I looked up the man who owns it up on facebook, he only has one son. Who is named Park Junhee.” 

“Why are you like this?”

“He is very pretty...OH! He dances!”

“Chan stop it”

“And he can sing! Well now I am definitely coming up there! I will see you in a few days! Just gotta tell the parents I want a break from the farm!” Yuchan hung up before Donghun could say anything else. Donghun groaned and hit his head with his phone, wondering why he ever thought calling Yuchan was a good idea. Still an aquarium date did sound like a winner. Donghun texted Junhee asking if he wanted to go to the aquarium the next day on a date, when Junhee agreed Donghun’s next problem became what to wear. He hadn’t been on an actual date in a few years, mostly because no one caught his attention. His phone buzzed with a text from Yuchan that just said ‘wear red’. Confused, Donghun dug through the clothes that he had brought for something red, then messaged Yuchan back that the only red shirt he had brought was a crop top and that he wasn’t wearing that on his first date with anyone. Yuchan called him a boring old man. Everything Donghun had packed was pretty casual so he wasn’t sure how to dress nicely for a date when most of his clothes were at his parent’s house. The nicest thing he had was a mustard color button down that he was pretty sure he packed by accident, so he decided to pair that with jeans and it would be fine for the first date. 

Junhee on the other hand knew what he planned to wear and was laying on his bed scrolling through Donghun’s instagram being extremely careful to not like any old pictures. Junhee was mildly disappointed that there weren’t shirtless pictures, but some were in crop tops holding up signs at pride parades so he could still see his abs a little. Junhee couldn’t decide if Donghun had a friend taking his pictures or if he was using a stand and a timer, all the pictures were just of Donghun but some he seemed to be laughing at someone behind the camera. Junhee found a video of Donghun singing, after watching it he decided he was going to marry him. Handsome, sweet, gay, and can sing? Donghun was absolutly Junhee’s type, and for all Junhee can tell Donghun was into him as well. Junhee giggled then decided to send one of Donghun’s crop top pictures to his friend Byeongkwan.

Junnie-the-gecko

Look how hot he is!

I want to kiss him on the mouth

With my mouth

But also I want him to spit in my face

DancingmachineBK

Didn’t you say you would stop searching the pride tag for cute boys?

Junnie hyung this is why we can’t have nice things

Junnie-the-gecko

I didn’t search for him! 

He’s cat sitting right across the street from my parents

And he gave me his insta

He just didn’t know I would be creeping on it

DancingmachineBK

Oh I see

You gonna try and get with him?

Junnie-the-gecko

No!

Well...I mean if it comes up I’m not saying no...but no I’m not trying for a one night stand

He’s really sweet

DancingmachineBK

I am calling you

“Hihi Kwannie!” Junhee answered happily

“Explain yourself” Byeongkwan demanded. Junhee gave him a quick rundown of everything that had happened so far. Including the date they had planned for the next day and what he planned to wear on the date.

“Like Kwan, he is so sweet. He always kinda looks sad but I am 98% sure that is just his face. It’s stupid I barely know him but I want to know him and probably date him. Definitely kiss him...Kwan I wanna kiss him so bad”

“You can kiss him after your date tomorrow if it goes well”

“No...I can’t...I’m shy…” Junhee pouted, Byeongkwan sighed heavily on the other end “Plus...I want him to kiss me first, is that stupid?”

“It is, but just be your normal flirty self. Look at his mouth a lot, but not enough to be creepy. If he doesn’t kiss you, just tell him to kiss you”

“Listen I might be a flirt but I am not you, I can’t just tell him to kiss me...and what if he thinks I’m like...easy if I wanna kiss him on the first date when I don’t know him that well even...WHAT IF HE THINKS I’M EASY FOR GOING ON A DATE WITH A GUY I DON’T KNOW THAT WELL?!”

“He is ALSO going on a date with a guy he doesn’t know well, and if he tries more than a kiss, say no. If he doesn’t stop, punch him in the dick.”

“I guess...I’ll text you after the date?” 

“You better, I will kick your ass if you don’t” Junhee laughed and hung up the call after telling Byeongkwan goodnight

Junhee spent most of the next day getting ready, not that he would admit that. Junhee hadn’t felt this instantly comfortable with a guy he was attracted to in a while which made him very nervous about this date. Donghun was supposed to pick him up around noon so Junhee was ready by 1145 and waiting sitting in the kitchen watching the time, Donghun showed up 5 minutes early knocking on the door, Junhee convinced himself to not run to answer, he still walked fast to the door and pulled it open. Junhee looked at him and smiled telling him he looked nice, Donghun returned the compliment. Junhee had chosen a striped shirt and tight black jeans to wear. Donghun took Junhee to his brother’s car and opened the door for him. On the drive to the aquarium Junhee turned on the radio, then Junhee started singing along. Donghun glanced over at him in amazement of his singing. Instinctively after listening to him sing for a minute Donghun started singing along and haramonzing. Junhee smiled brightly when Donghun started singing with him, they sang all the way until they got to the parking lot of the aquarium. Donghun pulled into a spot and turned the car off, starting to get out.

“You have an amazing voice, Junhee” Donghun complimented as they got out of the car

“So do you!”

“Alright you ready to look at some fish?”

“Always! I like aquariums, and water honestly”

“Maybe one day we can go to the beach together then. I may or may not be shirtless”

“Yes! We absolutely should!” Junhee squeals clapping, Donghun smiles and coos at how cute Junhee is. Junhee held Donghun’s hand and smiled at him as they walked inside, Donghun paid for them to get in. Junhee held Donghun’s hand the whole time they were walking around the aquarium excitedly looking at all the fish. Donghun watched him softly smiling as Junhee rambled about his favorite fish. They stayed inside the aquarium for 3 hours until Junhee got hungry. Donghun led them back out, still hand and hand. They walked back to the car, Donghun opened the car door for Junhee then shut it after he was sitting. Once Donghun was also in the car asked Junhee where he wanted to get food “I like anything”

“Seafood?”

“Sure! It can be a fish themed date!”

“You are so cute…” 

“Why? How does that make me cute?”

“You just are, very cute. I don’t know…” 

“Well you very handsome, and sweet” 

Donghun chuckled softly and started driving to find a seafood place. Once they found one Donghun parked and got out and opened Junhee’s door for him. Donghun was very determined that this date should go well, so he was trying to make it perfect. Junhee offered to pay for food since Donghun had paid for the aquarium but Donghun told him that he was gonna pay for everything on this date. He also said Junhee can pay for the next date which made Junhee blush while he agreed. They got to a table and ordered their food. Junhee started talking about how he wanted to be an actor one day while Donghun listened. Donghun could feel himself shooting heart eyes at Junhee but he didn’t really care to stop himself. Donghun was almost disgusted with how instantly ennamoured he was with Junhee already, but he couldn’t help it; something about Junhee just drew him in. Donghun was pretty sure he would be happy if he just stayed on this date for the rest of life, it was the least stressful first date he’d ever been on.

Once their food arrived and Junhee stopped talking, they ate in comfortable silence. Donghun slowly reached across the table to hold Junhee’s hand. Junhee looked at his hand and smiled softly tangling their fingers together, Donghun smiled and went back to eating. They stayed holding hands the entire meal, Junhee did still try to sneakily pay for their meal but got caught by Donghun. Junhee devolved into a giggling mess when Donghun flicked his forehead and leaned close to scold him for trying to pay for their meal. Donghun then took Junhee out to the car, when they got to the car he started to reach for the door he had a little bit of confidence so he pulled Junhee close by the waist and pinned him between his own body and the car. Junhee’s eyes went wide and his cheek went red as he stared at Donghun. Donghun leaned in close then smirked looking at Junhee’s mouth, Donghun stepped back slightly and took in the whole image of Junhee staring at him, then he opened the door for Junhee. Junhee whined and pouted getting in the car huffing. Donghun chuckled and hopped in on the drivers side. Donghun drove them back to the houses. When he parked at his brother’s house Junhee crossed his arms pouting. Donghun leaned across the center console and kissed Junhee’s cheek, Junhee blushed and looked at him. Donghun chuckled and told him that he doesn’t kiss on the first date, no matter how much he wanted to. Junhee looked away in an attempt to hide how red he had gotten. Donghun got out and walked over to open the door for Junhee. Junhee got out and Donghun walked him across the street, Junhee looked at him then kissed his cheek quickly. 

“I had fun today...I hope we can do it again sometime soon” 

“I did too, I also hope we can go on another date soon. I am here for another month then I have to go back home. What about you?”

“I am here for 3 more weeks, I live in Seoul right now, with roommates. What about you?” 

“I live in Gyeonggi-do...with my parents while I was in college. I graduated last semester, helping my brother interrupted my job search” 

“Oh...if you find a job in Seoul we uh...we have an extra room…” 

“I will call you if I do then”

“Call me for other reasons too”

“Of course I will, I gotta go back and take care of Hae. I’ll see you later Junnie”

Donghun waited till Junhee had gone inside before heading across the street to his brother's house. Junhee watched him from his window until he was inside then he took all his dogs out. Junhee called Byeongkwan while he was watching the dogs play. The first calls went to voicemail so Junhee hung up and started playing with the dogs. He played for about an hour before they went back inside. Junhee made sure to fill their food and water bowls, and then went and flopped on the couch. Junhee checked his phone and had a text from Byeongkwan saying he was busy and would call him back in a couple hours. Junhee figured ‘busy’ meant he was either on a date with or in bed with his boyfriend. Junhee played games on his phone until it started ringing.

“Hey, sorry I missed your call I was um...with Sehyoon” Byeongkwan greeted

“Oh I get it. I know what ‘BUSY’ means Kwan”

“Shut up. Anyway tell me about your date, did you kiss him?”

“No, he doesn’t kiss on the first date. Which is lame but he did kiss my cheek. Anyway we went to the aquarium and then went out to eat and he paid for everything. Then he like pinned me against his car and I really thought he would kiss me, but he didn’t” Junhee felt himself turning red as he talked about it and was very glad that Byeongkwan couldn’t see “He’s here the whole time I am so hopeful that I will get an actual kiss before I have to come home. OH! Also I kinda invited him to live with us, if he gets a job in Seoul” 

“Well we do have an extra room and I did kinda just bring Sehyoon home and he never left so I can’t be mad” Byeongkwan laughed “I’m glad your date went well, I want to meet this guy if things get serious even if he doesn’t move in here” 

“If things get serious obviously we will all go on a double date” Junhee smiled and yawned “I’m gonna go to sleep Kwan, you sleep too” 

“I might, Yoon went to the store so I’m waiting for him to get back then we will see if we sleep or not”

“Gross, love you, have fun night” 

“Love you! We DEFNITELY will have fun~ goodnight” 

Junhee moved to his bed and curled up hugging a pillow falling asleep rather quickly. Donghun had gotten a text from Yuchan saying he was coming up, and would arrive the next morning. When Donghun tried to point out it was his brother’s place and he couldn’t have someone over for a month, Yuchan sent him a screenshot of messages with his brother asking if he could stay with Donghun and his brother agreeing. Donghun sighed and went to bed setting an alarm so he would be up to let Yuchan in. Yuchan had told him he had already scheduled a ride to get him from the station so Donghun didn’t have to worry about that. Still he was trying to figure out how he would manage to not be an asshole to Yuchan but still spend a ton of time with Junhee. Yuchan would want to meet Junhee of course, Donghun was fairly certain Junhee would adore Yuchan. 

Yuchan arrived at Donghun’s brother’s place at 700, Donghun was waiting for him outside, Yuchan got his bags out, set them on the ground, bowed politely to the driver, then turned and ran at Donghun. Donghun opened his arms prepared as Yuchan launched himself into a hug wrapping his legs around his waist while yelling that he missed him. Donghun hugged him tightly and spun him, then set him down. Yuchan smiled and went to get his bags with Donghun’s help, they brought them in, Donghun set Yuchan up on the couch to since his brother had only one spare room and his brother's room was off limits. Yuchan asked if they could make breakfast, Donghun agreed and sent Junhee a message asking if he also wanted to come over telling him that there was someone he wanted Junhee to meet. Donghun was surprised when Junhee didn’t answer but he figured Junhee was busy with the dogs or still asleep. Yuchan helped him make breakfast and probed Donghun for information about Junhee. Donghun couldn’t help but gush about Junhee.

Junhee was getting ready to head over to Donghun’s at 700. He opened his door to see a car parked in front of the house and a cute younger boy getting out. The boy unloaded bags, bowed to the driver and then ran at Donghun. Junhee watched as Donghun caught the boy and spun around with him with a huge smile on his face, he went back inside his parents house as Donghun and the boy grabbed the boy's bags. Junhee felt stupid of course Donghun wouldn’t have actually been single, he was either trying to get a side piece or humoring Junhee. Junhee sat on his couch fighting the angry tears in his eyes when his phone dinged he glanced at the preview of a message from Donghun asking him to come over and have breakfast with him and the boy. Junhee ignored the message huffing about how he didn’t want to go meet Donghun’s boyfriend. Junhee felt the tears slip down his cheeks, he wasn’t that attached to Donghun yet but it still hurt. He felt lied to and used, but he couldn’t tell anyone else about it. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon would be there in a day ready to fight Donghun if he told them, his parents would tell him that he shouldn’t have tried to date a guy he barely knew anyway. Junhee spent the rest of the day cuddling with his dogs ignoring all of the messages from Donghun. 

Donghun grew worried throughout the day that Junhee hasn’t answered him yet. Yuchan said Junhee might just be busy and to not worry so much, but Donghun couldn’t help it. Donghun felt kinda silly for missing talking to him so much after only one day but he did. Junhee just had a way about him that made him so easy to get attached to in Donghun’s mind. Donghun sighed as the day came to an end, he laid in bed sending Junhee a final goodnight text telling him that he had missed him and hoped he’d hear from him tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding needs to be cleared up for the couple to be happy again, Yuchan finds the misunderstanding very funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this tomorrow but it is BK day so here's a gift

It had been almost a week and Donghun hadn’t heard from Junhee at all. He felt bad because he was being so mopey when Yuchan had come all this way to see him, but he couldn’t help it. He  _ really _ liked Junhee. Junhee just made him feel so at ease and comfortable, it was different than any guy he had dated or even really friends he had had up to that point in his life. Yuchan was trying his best to be a distraction but it wasn’t really working. Donghun was a mess, Yuchan wanted to go across the street and yell at Junhee but Donghun wouldn’t let him. On the sixth day of Yuchan’s stay he had decided to go for a jog, he asked Donghun to join him but was turned down. Yuchan didn’t push it and just gave him a hug before putting on his tennis shoes and heading out the door. Donghun flopped on the couch with Hae ready for another full day of being useless. Yuchan was jogging for about 10 minutes before he saw a giant fluffy dog charging toward him a leash dragging behind it, barking. The dog didn’t seem aggressive so Yuchan prepared to catch it, when he did he was greeted by having his entire face licked. Yuchan thought the dog looked familiar but he couldn’t figure out why until he heard someone calling for the dog. Looking up he saw a very panicked Junhee running down the street yelling for his dog Lion, the dog he was holding began to wag his tail happily hearing his human. 

“LION?! COME HERE BOY!” Junhee yelled

“He’s here!” Yuchan called, he was tempted to try and leave so Junhee would hurt the way he had hurt his hyung but he was too nice

“Oh thank god! Thank…” Junhee stopped looking at him then looked down, he seemed awkward “Thank you…” he reached for the leash but Yuchan pulled it back earning a confused look “Can I have my dog back?”

“I want an explanation first” Yuchan clutched the leash in his hand thinking about how sad this guy had made Donghun

“Look I don’t know what he told you but your boyfriend told me he was single. I wouldn’t have gone out with him if I knew...I just thought he was single...and handsome and sweet but you know that” Junhee eyes filled with tears “I didn’t see you on his social media at all...I’m sorry please just give me my dog…”

“My...boyfriend? What? Who?”

“Donghun? I saw you arrive and jump on him. I really didn’t know he was seeing anyone I swear I-” Junhee began then paused as Yuchan began laughing loudly “Um...why are you laughing? I’m being serious I didn’t know” 

“No. Not that I just...I” Yuchan took a minute to calm down “I am not dating Donghun, he’s like a big brother to me”

“He..what?” 

“Donghun hyung and I have known each other for, uh I think almost 15 years?” Yuchan thinks for a moment then says “Yeah I met him when I was like 9 so between 14 and 15 years. We met when his family was on vacation in Jeju...I got lost and was just standing there crying and he saw me and came over to check on me, then brought me to his parents and his brother telling them I was lost and that we needed to find my family. He stayed with me while his mom went to tell someone I was lost. He was like 13 and he just was so nice to me, our moms thought it was sweet and exchanged addresses and phone numbers so we could write letters and call each other. Donghun has always viewed me as the little scared baby he needs to protect from everything, and now the kid who annoys him but he adores me like a brother”

“Oh...I...I thought…”

“You should have asked...he’s been so sad...he thinks you hate him” Yuchan frowned “He misses you”

“Give me my dog”

“You don’t care?!” 

“No I do, I just have to take Lion home before I go see him!” Junhee said 

“Oh, right” Yuchan handed the leash over, then jogged back behind Junhee who was basically running to his house. Yuchan got inside and told Donghun he should make himself look like he wasn’t lying around for a week. Donghun told him no and huffed cuddling Hae, Yuchan was going to warn him but there was knocking on the door. Donghun grumbled and got up to get it, Yuchan picked up Hae and went to look. 

Donghun opened the door, his hair a mess in the pajamas he had been wearing for 3 days to see an out of breath Junhee. Donghun froze, staring in shock as Junhee caught his breath. As soon as he had caught his breath Junhee grabbed the front of Donghun’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Donghun took a minute to process what was happening. When Donghun felt Junhee start to pull away he finally moved, grabbing Junhee by the waist and chasing the kiss. Junhee sighed happily wrapping his arms around Donghun’s neck, melting into the kiss. They broke the kiss to get air. Donghun rested his forehead on Junhee, Junhee still had his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. Yuchan cleared his throat making them both jump, Yuchan told them to either come inside or go outside but they needed to close the door, then stated he was going to hang out in the guest room while they talked. Donghun blushed and pulled Junhee inside and to the couch. Junhee sat and touched his mouth then looked at Donghun.

“I haven’t heard from you in a week…” Donghun looked at Junhee his eyes sad

“I know...I’m sorry” Junhee looked down then sighed “I saw the day that guy arrived...when he jumped into your arms and you spun him around and I thought... I thought you were dating him and had just lied about being single. I was hurt but I didn’t want to cause problems so I didn’t say anything”

“Oh Junnie...I’m sorry I didn’t even think about that being a possibility”

“It’s okay I met him today, I lost control of Lion and he caught him. He told me you were like brothers and that you were sad. I actually had a whole speech planned to say when you opened the door...but um...kissing you seemed like a better idea when I actually saw you” Junhee blushed

“I didn’t mind it. I missed you so much...we only have 2 weeks together until you leave now” Donghun looked at Junhee then leaned in and gave him a little chaste kiss. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to let you leave me again” 

“You can just move to Seoul with me…” they shared another chaste kiss neither of them wanting to move away from each other

“I could...maybe I will if I can find a job”

Junhee forgot what he was going to say as they shared yet another chaste kiss. They stay like that inches apart lips barely touching in the kisses they were sharing, Donghun murmuring sweet nothings between each kiss. They both lost track of time lost in their sweet little bubble, irrationally breathless from their soft kisses. Until Junhee’s stomach growled, making him blush. Donghun chuckled and gave him a proper kiss then started to get up saying he will make food. Junhee grabbed his arm and pouted, shaking his head, Donghun melted then yelled for Yuchan telling Junhee they would order in with another kiss. Yuchan came down and looked at him with a soft smile. Donghun asked them what they wanted and they both in unison decided on chicken. Donghun ordered it then pulled Junhee onto his lap and patted the couch for Yuchan to sit next to them. 

“Let me properly introduce you two. Junnie, this is Yuchan, he's a baby. Channie, this is Junhee, he’s  _ my _ baby” Donghun chuckled when Junhee blushed at his comment

“Nice to meet you Junhee!” Yuchan smiled watching as Donghun kissed Junhee’s cheek “So are you two like officially dating then? Cause Donghun I have a fun idea to announce it on Instagram and I have my camera!” 

“We are...I think? Right Donghun?” Junhee looked shy 

“Yes, you’re stuck with me after that kiss sorry I don’t make the rules. What do you mean Channie?”

“I want to do a picture of you two in a field I saw on my jog, kissing of course, I’ll need to coordinate your outfits to be cute together. Then I will edit in a rainbow! You don’t have too but I thought it would be cuter than my idea of just a solo picture of Donghun”

“I’m okay with it if Junnie is” 

“Yeah it's fine”

“I should also tell my parents I have a boyfriend now” Donghun added thoughtfully, Junhee nodded then said they should facetime both their parents to tell them, Yuchan runs off to dig through Donghun’s clothes and pick an outfit for the photoshoot. They called Junhee’s parents first, his parents were very excited for him and told him he should call his sisters. Junhee said he would text them and Donghun realized he should text his brother too. Donghun called his parents once they ended with Junhee’s parents. Donghun’s parents were over the moon about him finding a boyfriend, especially one that is ‘so pretty’ and has ‘such a stunning smile’. Donghun’s parents, like Donghun, instantly adored Junhee. Once they finished that call, Donghun pulled Junhee into a kiss, then snapped a picture of them kissing. Junhee looked at him blushing and confused. Donghun sent the picture to his brother with the caption ‘Thanks for having me pet sit. I met the most beautiful person thanks to you’. Junhee blushed then asked Donghun to send him the picture. Once he got it, Junhee saved it and then sent it in his group chat with his sisters simply saying ‘I met someone amazing.’ Donghun’s brother responded telling him he was happy for him but he isn’t allowed to sleep with anyone in his house. Junhee’s sisters were very excited asking tons of questions, Junhee tried to answer them all but Donghun got tired of waiting and pulled him into a kiss making him ignore the flood of messages. Yuchan came back out after picking the outfit options to see them making out again, he went to answer the door. Yuchan took the food to the table then yelled for Junhee and Donghun to stop eating each other's faces and come eat chicken. They ate together then the trio went over to Junhee’s parent’s house so Yuchan could pick an outfit for him. Yuchan wanted to do the photoshoot a little before sunset for the lighting the next day. 

Junhee asked Donghun to sleep over, stating only for cuddling and nothing more. Yuchan said he could take care of Hae for the night, so Donghun agreed and went home to get a shower and changed. Junhee cleaned up his room very quickly and let the dogs in the backyard. Donghun came back 45 minutes later in a black tshirt and sweatpants which Junhee was pretty sure should be a crime somehow based on how hot he looked. Donghun helped him take care of the dogs for the night then they went to get ready for bed. Junhee still needed to get a shower so he grabbed his clothes and kissed Donghun quickly before dashing off. Donghun laid in the bed and played on his phone listening as Junhee started singing, loudly, in the shower. Donghun would normally find this annoying but he was far too soft for Junhee to be mad at him for this. When Junhee got out of the shower and came back to the room towel drying his hair, Donghun sat up to look at him. Junhee was just stunning to him, he was very certain that no one would ever compare. Donghun reached out for Junhee, who came closer letting Donghun pull him down onto the bed with him. Junhee giggled as he landed half on top of Donghun. Donghun gave him a soft smile and kissed him. They stayed like for a while, softly kissing in bed, sweet and innocent. Junhee had the thought in the back of his mind that Donghun could at any point pin him to the bed and make the whole night less innocent but he didn’t mind this. Donghun eventually told him that they should sleep because if they had bags under their eyes for Yuchan’s photoshoot they’d die. Junhee giggled and nodded, Donghun got the covers over then and laid face to face with Junhee, their foreheads resting together as they drifted off. 

Donghun woke at midnight shivering. He looks around confused for a moment then notices he has no blankets. He looked over to Junhee who had burittoed himself in the blankets and was drooling slightly in his sleep. Donghun grumbled and tried to pull the blankets away but couldn’t get them to budge. So he settled for spooning with Junhee holding onto him tightly to stay warm, it took a minute for him to wiggle his arm under Junhee’s body but once he did he pulled the blanket hog tightly against himself. Donghun muttered sleepily that it was a good thing he was cute then slowly drifted back off to sleep. They stayed like that the rest of the night sleeping soundly curled up together. When Junhee woke up the next morning and couldn’t move he looked around tiredly and confused then noticed Donghun’s arms wrapped around him. He craned his neck to look behind him and realized he had stolen all the blankets and that Donghun was probably clinging to him for warmth. Junhee was debating on if he wanted to wake Donghun up or not when Donghun stirred. Donghun tightened his arms around Junhee dragging him closer and grumbled slightly as he woke up. 

“Morning...sorry for stealing the blankets...but it’s nice waking up like this” Junhee mumbled, then felt a light kiss on the side of his neck

“Be nicer if I was also under the blankets but yeah this is a good way to wake up” Donghun murmured, placing another light kiss. Junhee felt his face heating up, Donghun moved back from Junhee so Junhee rolled onto his back. Donghun looked at his sleep-puffed face and smiled, his eyes filled with such adoration that Junhee felt his face start to turn red. Donghun leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet soft kiss. Junhee wiggled his arms free of the blankets to drape his arms over Donghuns shoulder, lazily kissing back. They laid in bed slowly kissing neither of them in much of a hurry to get up. The dogs had other plans as they started whining to go out. Junhee whined as Donghun pulled back and sat up. They both got up and stretched before going together to take care of the dogs.

They spent a lot of the day outside playing with the dogs, sharing the occasional kiss but the dogs would get jealous and demand attention any time Donghun was within 5 inches from Junhee. Donghun found that both very cute and also slightly annoying he only had 2 weeks to get all the kisses he wanted to in for who knows how long until he could see Junhee again. Eventually Yuchan came to collect them both after lunch telling Junhee to get his outfit so he could get them ready. Junhee felt embarrassed looking at his outfit, a silky shirt with a pattern and white jeans with a chain. Then Donghun came out in a white crop top, white jeans and a long silk robe, Junhee felt his face go completely red. Yuchan then had them both sit while he applied makeup and styled their hair. By the time they were completely ready they were almost out of time to get to the spot that Yuchan wanted to photograph them at. Donghun loaded in his brother’s car and drove them there. When they arrived Donghun ushered him into where he wanted them to stand and got set up, then he told them to just kiss like he wasn’t there. Junhee had a hard time forgetting that Yuchan was there until he felt Donghun’s hands on his waist and his lips on his own. Then everything else melted away. Junhee only cared about Donghun and kissing him in the moment. Eventually Yuchan broke their kiss and pulled out a ‘Love is Love’ sign that Junhee had seen on Donghun's instagram before. Yuchan hand them both hold it above their head with one hand each. Donghun wrapped one arm around Junhee’s waist while they held up the sign. Yuchan snapped a few pictures and then told them he was done. Donghun kissed Junhee’s cheek and then helped Yuchan clean up. Donghun drove them back home, they unloaded then Donghun helped Junhee wipe off his makeup and then he got his own off while Yuchan went to edit the pictures. Donghun gave Junhee some comfy clothes then they got changed. Donghun pulled Junhee to the backyard where his brother had a hammock, Donghun laid in it and pulled Junhee to lay on top of him. 

“That was fun I can’t wait to see Channie’s edits of our pictures and then to show you off on instagram” Donghun smiles running his fingers through Junhee’s hair 

“I’m not that much to show off”

“You are to me, so beautiful and sweet” Donghun rocked them so they could swing lightly in the hammock “Kind of dumb just my type” 

“Hey!” Junhee wacked his chest and giggled 

“I’m just being honest, my sweet dumb boy” Donghun kissed his forehead. Junhee relaxed on his chest as they swayed. They eventually dozed off together as the sun set swaying in the warm air. They slept there for a few hours until Yuchan came out, Yuchan brought his camera and took a picture of them sleeping like that before he woke them up to come inside. Yuchan had already made dinner for the three of them. Yuchan told Donghun that he was going home in two days in part because his parents wanted him back but mostly so Junhee and Donghun could have the last week and a half alone. The three of them ate happily together, joking and smiling as they did. Yuchan told Donghun he’d email him the pictures once he finished editing, Junhee ran across the street to take care of the dogs and then came back as the three of them planned to have a little fire in the backyard together. By the time Junhee got back the fire was already going and Yuchan was making a ridiculous amount of smore’s. Donghun pulled Junhee to him and kissed his temple.

“I don’t know what I am going to do when I have to go home...I’m already used to getting all theses kisses and hugs and it’s only been 2 days” Junhee rested his head on Donghun’s shoulder smiling softly as he felt Donghun’s arms wrap tighter around him

“I’ll start looking for a job in Seoul soon so we don’t have to go that long”

“I don’t want to call you both whipped but also you realize you’ve known each other 2 weeks right?” Yuchan commented a mouth full of smore 

“My best friend knew his boyfriend for a day before they started dating, they’ve been together for 4 years now” Junhee shrugged and smiled “Sometimes meeting someone just feels right”

“One day you might be able to understand but for now you are just a baby my little Channie” Donghun laughed 

“Whatever you say hyungs, come eat some smore’s save me from myself” Yuchan gestured to the tray. The boys sat by the fire and ate smore’s together for several hours before Yuchan got tired and went to sleep. Donghun started playing music on his phone and pulled Junhee up to dance with him.

“Why are we dancing?” Junhee asked swaying with Donghun

“You just look so beautiful in the moonlight I wanted to dance with you”

“Cheesey” 

“Only for you, no one else” 

Donghun thought about how well Junhee seemed to fit in his arms as they danced, Junhee was honestly too perfect. Donghun kept feeling like he’d wake up at any point from a dream and be sad and alone watching Hae. The thought made him tighten his hold on Junhee, who in turn made a small confused noise and tilted his head to look up at Donghun. Donghun just held him close so Junhee kissed his jaw lightly and rested his head on his shoulder. They stayed outside until the fire had completely died, Junhee leaning more and more heavily on Donghun as he grew tired. Donghun bent and swept Junhee’s legs out from under him as he scooped him up. Junhee grabbed onto Donghun’s shoulders and blushed. Donghun carried him inside and to the guest room, Junhee already mostly asleep by the time they got there. Donghun gently laid him in bed and got in with him spooning him and holding him close to his own body as he covered them. Vaguely thinking about how he was probably going to end up having a hard time sleeping without Junhee if they kept sleeping like this everyday until Junhee left to go back to Seoul, but he didn’t really care. 

When Junhee woke in the morning wrapped up in Donghuns arms he smiled to himself snuggling back into him happily. He could smell food cooking and figured Yuchan was already up. Donghun was sleeping soundly; he nuzzles his face into his back holding Junhee closer to his chest. Junhee could feel his biceps flexing around his body, he felt very safe wrapped up like that under blankets in Donghun’s arms. After a while he heard the creaking of floor boards as Yuchan came to wake them up. Donghun didn’t even wake up when the door creaked open then Yuchan jumped on the bed yelling for them to wake up. Donghun woke up and pushed Yuchan off grumbling. Junhee rolled over and pressed a light kiss onto Donghun’s jaw before sitting up and looking at Yuchan who was laying on the floor giggling. Donghun looked at Junhee still laying, he smiled softly seeing Junhee smiling, his face glowing in the morning sun filtering through the blinds. Donghun murmurs about how beautiful Junhee was, which makes Junhee’s cheeks flushed and look at him, Donghun sat up and kissed him softly, Yuchan told them he had made breakfast and to get up. Donghun then chucked a pillow at him and told him to get out, Yuchan laughed at him and ran out. Junhee moved to get up but was dragged back down to a lying position by Donghun. Donghun hovered over him for a moment and then leaned down capturing his lips in a kiss. Junhee giggled as Donghun moved from kissing his lip to pressing kisses all over his face.

“My beautiful Junnie, my baby” Donghun murmured between his kissing

“We should go eat Hun” Junhee kissed him, Donghun nods and kissed him again before letting him up. They went hand in hand to the dinning room where Yuchan was waiting, they sat and ate together. Donghun wanted to go out with the three of them together since Yuchan had to leave early the next morning. They decided to go to the beach together, they had all packed swimtrunks because why would you not plan to go to the beach in Suncheon? Junhee was very excited to go to the beach with them. Junhee gave Yuchan a hug and Donghun a kiss before dashing across the street to get his dogs set up for the day so they could spend a lot of time at the beach. Donghun went to get ready, putting a t-shirt he had cut the sleeves off of with his trunks. Yuchan got changed and gathered beach supplies, Donghun helping him.

“Hyung, do you think Junhee hyung is ‘the one’?” Yuchan asked suddenly

“What?” Donghun faced turned as he looked at Yuchan, surprised to see Yuchan looking kind of sad

“Like, you seem very happy with him...even for knowing him for such a short time. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy with a guy and I am happy for you but-”

“Channie what’s wrong?” Donghun put down the stuff he was holding to focus all of his attention on the younger boy

“I just don’t want you to forget about me…”

“Oh Channie...honey” Donghun pulled the younger into a hug “I could never forget about you, you’ve been my sweet baby for almost 15 years! You know me better than any of my other friends, you were the first person I came out to, you’re so important to me. Yes I do think Junnie could be ‘the one’ but just because I met him doesn’t mean I will  _ ever _ forget about you. I promise”

“Okay...love you” Yuchan mumbled cuddling into the hug

“I love you too Channie, you’re basically my son you know that” 

“Thanks, Dad. Does this mean Junhee my step-dad?”

“Well...not yet but maybe one day”

“Is that so?” Junhee voice made them jump, Donghun turned red faced to look at a smiling Junhee “Channie I would never take Donghun from you, not that I think I even could”

“How...uh how long have you been here?” Donghun asked shyly

“Long enough” Junhee walked over and kissed him “The one huh?” he added 

“Well I um…”

“I think so too, just so you know” 

“You two are way too cute, and that is coming from me. The cutest person ever” Yuchan interrupted “Now, let’s go to the beach”

Donghun led them to the car and helped Yuchan load the trunk, Yuchan got in the back seat once they finished. Before Donghun could get in he got an armfull of Junhee, he smiled slightly confused before Junhee kissed him deeply. Donghun held his waist kissing him back they faintly heard someone yell something homophobic at them. Donghun broke the kiss to tell the owner of the voice to fuck off then gave Junhee another small sweet kiss then told him to get in the car. Junhee smiled and practically bounced over to the passenger side. Donghun got in the car and made sure everyone was buckled before driving them to the beach. The three sang with the radio as they drove. Donghun parked when they arrived looking over at Junhee he melted seeing the way Junhee's eyes sparkled while he looked at the ocean. Yuchan was also excited but it felt different than the excitement Junhee was radiating. Junhee then stated the beach was what he missed the most living in Seoul. Yuchan, living on an island, went to the beach fairly often with his friends in Jeju so he wasn’t as excited. Donghun got them out and gathered their stuff while Yuchan and Junhee left their shirts in the car and sprinted to the water not waiting for Donghun. Donghun chuckled and carried the stuff to find a spot for them to set up at. He set everything up watching Junhee and Yuchan playing in the water, he took his shirt off and sat on a towel watching them. Junhee left the water first going over to Donghun, Donghun enjoyed watching him walking over while dripping wet. Junhee plopped down next to him and layed back on the towel next to Donghun.

“Are you gonna get in the water or just lay here Hun?” Junhee whined 

“I’ll get in in a minute dear” Donghun chuckled leaning over to kiss his cheek “I like watching, plus you look good in the water”

“I look even better up close” Junhee giggled “And I think you’ll look good in the water, so come on” 

“Can’t even let an old man relax” 

“Nope! Let’s go! Beach means being in the water!” 

Donghun let’s Junhee pull him to his feet and drag him to the water. Donghun smiled as Yuchan snuck up behind Junhee and splashed him with water as soon as they were close enough, Junhee squealed and whined for Donghun to get revenge, which of course Donghun had to take for him. Donghun grabbed Yuchan around the waist and threw him a small distance into the water. Donghun turned to look at Junhee after he saw Yuchan pop up. Junhee was staring at him with flushed cheeks, more specifically staring at Donghun's arms and abs. Donghun chuckles and walks over to him, once he was almost chest to chest with Junhee, he lifted his chin so he could look him in the eye. Donghun asked him if he had liked the show, Junhee nodded barely noticeable. Donghun laughed and kissed him then grabbed him around the waist and chucked him into the water. Junhee squealed indignitatly as he flew through the air hitting the water near Yuchan with a splash. Donghun went over to them once Junhee resurfaced, Junhee and Yuchan started splashing him once he was close to them. Donghun laughed and threatened to throw them both further into the water, Yuchan hid behind Junhee who gave puppy eyes. Donghun, of course, melted under his gaze, settling to kiss him instead of throwing him. Junhee giggled into the kiss, while Yuchan made whip sounds.

They stayed at the beach for hours playing in the water, making sandcastles, collecting shells, and getting ice cream from a vendor to eat while they laid on their towels. Eventually Donghun and Junhee wanted to go for a walk along the shore. Yuchan went to play in the water while they walked. Donghun intertwined his fingers with Junhee’s, then lifted their hands and kissed the back of his hand smiling softly. Junhee giggled slightly and looked at him, then asked if they would be able to come to the beach again after Yuchan left. Donghun said they could maybe as the day before Junhee left date day. Junhee pouted at the idea of leaving and hugged Donghun around the waist nestling his face into his neck. Donghun held him close, rubbing his back gently, Junhee pressed a light kiss on his collarbone murmuring that they should go back to Yuchan. Donghun nods and says they should probably head home too. They walked backed together, Donghun keeping their fingers intertwined while they walked. Yuchan met them at their towels, he pouted when they said they would be going home but helped pack up. They rinsed off in a shower on the beach before going to get in the car.

“I think I will stay at home tonight, that way you two can hang out without me for the last night” Junhee stated as they drove 

“I don’t mind if you are there” Yuchan said “You wanna spend time with Hyung before you have to leave I get it”

“I’ll still have time to spend with him after you leave. I want to let you guys have this night together” Junhee smiled as Donghun pulled into the driveway. Donghun smiled and kissed his cheek 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then handsome, I drop Channie off at 8am for the train” 

“Okay, we can have lunch together then!” Junhee smiled brightly. Donghun walked Junhee across the street to give him a kiss goodnight while Yuchan started unloading the car. “Good night, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, sleep well Junnie” Donghun smiled and gave him one last kiss on his forehead before heading back to his brother’s house to help Yuchan. They finished unloading the car and Donghun went to cook dinner. 

“Will you miss me Hyung?”

“Of course Channie, I will miss my cutie baby” Donghun pinched Yuchan’s cheeks and chuckled 

“I am not a baby anymore, I am an adult! I can even drink!”

“Okay baby Channie”

Yuchan huffed and pouted while Donghun finished cooking. Donghun finished cooking and had Yuchan help him move stuff to the table. They sat and ate together, Yuchan going into random excitable tangents about the amount of tangerines that had been grown and said that his parents would mail his parents some of the fruits that, while still being good to eat, wouldn’t be sellable. Donghun smiles nodding and ruffling his hair, Yuchan said he’d try to mail some to Junhee’s place so his roommates and he can try them. Donghun tells him that he will get the address for him earning a huge smile. After they finished eating and did the dishes Yuchan demanded they watch movies together until he fell asleep. Donghun agreed knowing full well that Yuchan would fall asleep on him and he would not be able to move, he didn’t mind cuddling with his ‘Little Channie’. Yuchan passed out during the first movie, Donghun sets an alarm so they can get up then sends Junhee a picture captioning it ‘Always happens to me’. Junhee texted him back a picture of him in bed saying he wished he was there with them. Donghun smiled softly and replied that Junhee could fall asleep on him tomorrow, then wished him a good night. Junhee told Donghun to dream about him and that he’d see him tomorrow. Donghun adjusted how Yuchan and himself were laying on the couch so he could sleep.

When the alarm went off in the morning Yuchan whined and tried to turn it off, wanting to sleep more. Donghun made him get up telling him that they had to pack the car so they can get to the train station in time, Yuchan huffed but got up stretching. Donghun got changed into a different shirt and sweatpants while Yuchan shoved his pajamas in his bag and put on a loose shirt and sweatpants for comfort during his trip. Donghun made them a quick breakfast while Yuchan put his bags in the car. They ate quickly and Donghun said he would do the dishes when he got back home, he grabbed the coffee he had made for himself. They got in the car and started on the trip to the train station. Yuchan asked if Donghun was going to hang out with Junhee after dropping him off, Donghun said if Junhee was awake he probably would if Junhee was awake. Donghun got them to the train station around 730 and parked before carrying Yuchan’s bags while he got his reserved ticket picked up and then walking with him as far as he could, giving him a hug and his bags before leaving. Donghun made Yuchan promise to send him a picture when he got on the train and when he got on the ferry to Jeju  _ and  _ when his parent’s picked him up so he knew Yuchan was safe. Yuchan told him he would and then went to go wait for his train while Donghun headed back while listening to the radio, he had sent Junhee a text to tell him his approximated time to be back at his brothers house. His phone went off a couple times during his short drive but Donghun had to wait till he got back to check the messages. Once he had parked and was heading inside he checked the messages, one was a picture of Yuchan on the train with the caption ‘the old man next to me said he’d give me candy if I get off the next stop with him’ and several laughing faces to show he was joking, Donghun responded to that with a sarcastic ‘Guess you’ll die’. The other message was from Junhee saying he was out walking the dogs but would text him when he got back. Donghun responded that he would be waiting and then went to do the dishes humming as he did before picking Hae up and cuddling her giving her lots of little kisses on her head. Hae allowed this for a minute before running away from him. Donghun chuckled and made sure the food and water bowls were filled and checked the litter box. Once he got it cleaned he grabbed the lazer pointer and started playing with Hae. Eventually Junhee texted he had finished the walk with the dogs and was coming over. Donghun got up and opened the door for Junhee just as Junhee was going to knock.

They spent the day laying around either of their houses while taking care of the pets and ordering food for their meals. They ended up at Donghun’s brothers when they were getting ready for bed flopping into the guest bed they cuddled Junhee resting his head on Donghun's chest. Donghun absently played with Junhee’s hair humming as he did. Junhee sighed happily nuzzling against him. Donghun chuckled and pressed a kiss on the top of his head, Junhee tilted his head up in a silent demand for a real kiss. Donghun, of course, obliged his cute, pouty boyfriend and gave him a kiss. They kissed softly and lazily, neither of them wanting to deepen the kiss, settling to slowly drown in each other's kisses until they got too sleepy to continue. They fell asleep tangled up with each other, Hae eventually jumped in the bed and laid on top of the two stretched across both of their waists. 


	3. Chapter 3

They spent the week leading up to Junhee’s last day before he had to leave to go back to Seoul trying to spend as much time together as they could while still taking care of the pets they were in charge of. Donghun planned a cute date for the last day that Junhee would be in town, he wanted initially to take him somewhere fancy but remembered neither of them had packed nice clothes, so he planned a cute date filled with as many things as he could stuff into their day. When the day came for the date Junhee was very nervous, he changed his outfit 3 times while yelling at his dogs to give their opinions on what looked better then throwing himself onto the bed and whining that he had nothing to wear. The dogs each only let out a low, quiet ‘bwoof’ in offer of help, which didn’t really help at all but Donghun texted him that he was waiting so Junhee had to go in what he had on. Putting on his shoes as he ran out the door Junhee promptly tripped and fell into Donghun’s chest, knocking them both onto the front lawn. Donghun chuckled and patted his back asking if he was okay and if he had been that excited for the date, which made Junhee blush and nod. Junhee got up and helped Donghun up his face red. Donghun chuckled and kissed his forehead before leading him to the car. Junhee got in and buckled before asking where they were going. Donghun kissed him and told him it was a surprise. 

Donghun’s first stop on the date was a picnic in a park. He set up a blanket and got out the basket with some snacks for them. Donghun sits with Junhee while they ate, Donghun picked a dandelion that was growing and tucked it behind his ear and smiled sofly commenting on how beautiful Junhee was. Junhee blushed and covered his face, whining that Donghun was being gross. Donghun just smiled softly and leaned over to press a soft kiss on Junhee’s pouty lips once he uncovered his face. Junhee whines more, but still leans in chasing the kiss. Donghun smiled and cupped Junhee’s cheeks and kissing him softly and slowly enjoying the feeling of their lips together and Junhee’s cheeks in his hands. After Donghun broke the kiss and started to ask Junhee something when they heard an ice cream truck. Junhee excitedly asked if they could get some, Donghun chuckles while getting up so they could go get the ice cream. 

Junhee got a strawberry chunk ice cream cone, Donghun got the chocolate cone, Junhee took a few licks while dancing around excitedly. Donghun told him to be careful because he wouldn’t share his if Junhee dropped his own. Junhee stuck his tongue out sassily telling him he wouldn’t drop it, as soon as the words left his mouth his ice cream fell out of his hand and hit the ground with a splat. Donghun was about to tell him again that he wouldn’t share but Junhee started pouting while staring at the ice cream, Donghun melted and offered to share his with Junhee. Junhee smiled brightly and went over to take a lick of Donghun’s. Donghun kissed his cheek telling him he was very lucky that he was extremely cute. Junhee smiled and kissed his cheek, and hugged his arm. They walked sharing the ice cream until it was finished then Donghun led them back to the car and drove them to the next planned stop which was a walk in a flower garden. 

“Why are you being so cute today?” Junhee asked smiling softly

“Want me to stop it?”

“Nooo~ I just wanna know why~”

“Cause I want our last day before you go home to be nice since I’ll miss you” Donghun admitted parking the car and turning to look at Junhee who had turned pink at his words giving a soft ‘oh’ before leaning over to kiss him 

“That’s sweet thank you...it’s gonna make it hard to leave tomorrow”

“Maybe that is the real plan, I’ll trick you into staying with me”

"I have to go home, no matter how much I want to stay"

Donghun smiled softly and motioned for them to both get out. Donghun walked around to Junhee and pulled him into a soft kiss before he led them to the entrance of the garden. Junhee intertwined their fingers as they walked. Donghun would have him stop so he could take Junhee’s pictures with the different flowers, Junhee would take pictures with both of them after Donghun took a picture of him. They walked around for about 30 minutes taking pictures and holding hands and kissing softly every so often. Donghun took them back to the houses, smiling at the pout of Junhee’s mouth before he told Junhee to go get ready to go to the beach. Junhee's eyes lit up as he jumped out of the car and ran into his parents house to get ready. Donghun quickly got ready before meeting Junhee by the car. Junhee kissed him as soon as he saw him again, Donghun smiled into the kiss then got them reloaded in the car. Donghun drove them to the beach while Junhee gushed about how perfect the day had been so far and how much he would miss Donghun after he left. Donghun smiled softly listening to him, once he got them parked and leaned over to kiss Junhee. Junhee smiled and blushed then they got out leaving their shirts in the car and taking towels to the beach laying them out. They ran out to the water hand in hand. Donghun was vaguely aware of the looks that they would get whenever he kissed Junhee. Donghun couldn’t be bothered to care though, the hours were counting down until Junhee had to leave him, he wanted to shower him in affection. Junhee either didn’t notice or also didn’t care. They eventually went to lay on their beach towels, fingers intertwined as they relaxed, Donghun turned to look at Junhee. Junhee was already beautiful to Donghun. Still looking at his beautiful brozened skin, water glistening on his skin, his eyes crinkling with his smile, Donghun’s breath caught in his throat. Junhee looked over at him smiling and leaned in for a kiss, no sooner than their lips met someone dumped a drink on them making them jump apart. 

“What the hell?!” Donghun snapped angrily sitting up while Junhee sputtered 

“You need to keep that disgusting shit to yourselves!” an older lady snarled “I have kids here they don’t need to see you being sinful”

“Excuse me?! I am just kissing my boyfriend! There are plenty of couples kissing on the beach!”

“Two guys shouldn’t be together is disgusting”

“What makes you-,” Donghun started angrily before he heard a soft sniffle

“Let’s just go home Hun...it’s not worth it,” Junhee sniffled picking up his stuff 

“Fine, let’s go” Donghun got up grabbing his stuff and Junhee’s hand he walked away from the lady resisting the urge to hit his shoulder against her. Donghun got them loaded into the car before turning to look at Junhee “Junnie, are you okay?”

“I am fine...just...I hate people like that why don’t they just mind their own business and leave us alone?” 

“Because they are sad miserable people,” Donghun sighed reaching over to stroke his cheek, Junhee leaned his cheek into Donghun’s palm “It’s not our problem sweetheart, we don’t need their approval”

“I know, I know. It just sucks…”

“It does but we will be fine, let’s not let this ruin our day. Final plans are movie night with some making out on the couch,” Donghun smiled softly leaning over to press a kiss on Junhee’s forehead “We will make this night perfect even with that lady I promise”

“Okay, lets go I wanna tell Hae bye tonight, I’ll miss her”

“Of course, you have to say goodbye to Hae, she is the best girl” 

Donghun drove them home taking a longer way so the night wouldn’t end. Junhee knew what Donghun was doing and just smiled softly because he also didn’t want the next morning to come. They both had similar mindsets of it was ridiculous to be this attached after a month of being together but they were. Donghun had already been searching for a job in the area of Seoul that Junhee lived wanting to keep their time apart to a minimum. Junhee didn’t know that and was just planning how he could take time to go visit Donghun every so often until they could either move in together somewhere not in Seoul or Donghun could come to Seoul. When Donghun parked in front of his brothers house and got out his phone dinged with a email, checking it Donghun smiled seeing it was a email from a company that said they wanted to do an online interview the next day, if he got the position he would be able to start in two months when the new building they were constructing would be done. Junhee asked what he was smiling about and in that moment Donghun decided his coming to Seoul would be a surprise. Donghun told Junhee it was just a silly message from Yuchan and pulled him into a kiss before leading him inside so he could take care of Hae’s needs for the night while Junhee told her bye and gave her kisses. Donghun smiled while getting everything ready listening to Junhee telling Hae how much he would miss her. After everything was set up for Hae, they walked across the street holding hands. Donghun smiled softly as Junhee got the dogs ready for a walk which they went on together. Half way through the walk Donghun took Lion from Junhee who was being dragged by the dog. Donghun chuckled when Junhee pouted and whined he could walk Lion. Donghun kissed his cheek and told him he knew he could walk Lion but he wanted to help. Junhee flushed and giggled looking away. They finished the walk and got the dogs set up for the night before they went to cuddle and watch movies, they only finished one barely paying attention to the movie, before Junhee said he was tired. Donghun scooped him up and went Junhee’s room to sleep. 

Donghun decided instead of sleeping he wanted to make out, so he pulled Junhee onto his lap and kissed him. Junhee made a small noise of surprise before melting into the kiss. Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun’s shoulders, pressing himself as close as could. Donghun had his hands on Junhee’s waist, slipping them under the shirt Donghun rubbed his hips and up his back. Junhee parted his lips giving Donghun the opportunity to slip his tongue in while pulling Junhee closer by the waist making them grind together. Junhee moaned into the kiss and twisted his fingers into Donghun’s hair and continued to grind against Donghun. Donghun broke the kiss long enough to pull Junhee’s shirt off. Then Donghun started kissing and nibbling at his neck, earning another soft moan from Junhee. Donghun smirked sucking on his neck wanting to leave marks all over Junhee’s beautiful skin. Junhee kept grinding against him making those sinful little moans that were driving Donghun crazy. Donghun flipped them earning a squeal from Junhee, Donghun looked at him under him and his hair fanned out on the pillow. Donghun leaned down to kiss him softly, Junhee tugged on Donghun’s shirt. Donghun pulled away to get his shirt off. Donghun smiled then goes back to kissing and biting his neck while grinding, Junhee moans out his name and digs his nails into donghun’s shoulders. Donghun moved to kiss his collarbone and chest while he started to slide Junhee’s pants down.

“W-wait...Hun…” Junhee blushed pressing his hand against his shoulder, Donghun stopped and looked at him, noticing the tears that had sprung up in his eyes Donghun panicked

“Junnie, baby I’m sorry,” Donghun pulled his away, worried he had pushed Junhee to far he rambled out an apology 

“No, no Hun it’s okay,” Junhee leaned up and kissed him “I just...I don’t want to go further when I am leaving tomorrow...It’ll make it harder for me. You didn’t do anything wrong...I thought I wanted it but-”

“No, sweetie it's okay you are allowed to change your mind, it’s okay I’m sorry” Donghun pressed a kiss on his forehead “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to ever”

Junhee hugged him nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Donghun rolled them so they were both laying on their sides holding Junhee close. Donghun still had a tight problem in his pants but he could ignore that for his lovely boyfriend. Junhee clung to him tightly mumbling about how he didn’t want the night to end because he didn’t want to have to leave, Donghun just kissed his temple and promised him that they would see each other again soon. Donghun sang a lullaby softly for Junhee wanting to get him to sleep. Junhee cuddled closer and listened to him singing with a smile on his face until he fell asleep his head nestled against Donghun’s chest. Donghun smiled softly looking at him murmuring how beautiful he was before settling down to sleep. 

At 300 Donghun woke up to the sound of the dogs whining, he got up carefully and went to go let the dogs out while Junhee slept. Donghun sighed watching as the dogs ran around the yard to find somewhere to go potty, the time for Junhee leaving was coming way too fast and he hated it. Once he got the dogs put up he went to the kitchen to get water when an idea popped in his head and he went to wake Junhee up. Donghun got to the room and started pressing kisses all over Junhee’s face. Junhee whined and tried to push him away, mumbling he was tired. Donghun kissed him softly asking him to wake up, Junhee cracked one eye open and looked at his pouty face before groaning and sitting up. Donghun smiled and stroked his cheek, Donghun stroked his cheek then picked him up. Junhee squeals in surprise, Donghun carries him to the kitchen and sets him on the counter before getting bowls. Junhee rubbed his eyes sleepily watching Donghun make them cereal.

“What are you doing? It’s...4 in the morning Hun” Junhee mumbled 

“Making cereal?”

“Why?”

“I just wanted a reason to be with you, that’s all…”

“Oh...well okay then”

They ate together silently, just enjoying each other's company. When they finished Donghun washed the dishes while Junhee watched him sleepily with a soft smile. Donghun finished and went back to pick Junhee back up. Junhee wrapped his legs around Donghun's waist, and his arms around his shoulders. Donghun carried him to the bed and laid with him on his chest, they fell back asleep quickly, cuddled up together under the blankets. The next time the two woke up was when Junhee’s alarm went off at 1000. They got up and sleepily took the dogs out to the backyard, and Donghun stood back hugging Junhee, his face nuzzling against his neck while Junhee was tossing toys with the dogs. They spent an hour outside before they put the dogs up and grabbed Junhee’s bags, Donghun got the car loaded and sighed already feeling like he was going to cry. Junhee was already teared up once the car was packed, he hugged Donghun mumbling he didn’t want to go. Donghun kissed his temple telling him as much as he wanted him to stay he had to leave. They got in the car and Donghun drove them to the train station. Junhee started crying before he even got on the train. Donghun held him close and kissed his cheek before telling him to get on the train. Junhee looked at him tearing up, but gave him one more kiss before he got on the train. Once he was in his seat Junhee opened the window to talk to Donghun before the train departed. Words weighed heavy on his mind that he didn’t know if it was too soon to say, but when the first whistle blew Junhee made the decision to say them no matter what. 

“Hun!” Junhee called as the train slowly began moving, Donghun looked at him confused

“Yes Junnie?”

“I...I love you!” With that Junhee slammed the window shut as the train pulled away, not daring to look at Donghun’s face. He sent Byeongkwan and Sehyoon a message with what time he was supposed to arrive before he turned his phone off. Donghun stood on the platform for a couple minutes staring in shock after the train, then he pulled out his phone and tried to call Junhee. The call went straight to voicemail. Donghun cursed softly and went to the car sending Junhee a text to call him back. Junhee kept his phone off until he arrived at his home station and met up with Byeongkwan and Sehyoon. Byeongkwan almost knocked him off his feet with a hug. Sehyoon told him they had been texting him and asked why he wasn’t answering. Junhee gulped and nervously said “Well I turned my phone off because I um….well….I told Donghun I loved him right before the train pulled away…” Junhee walked to the exit of the station quickly his cheeks burning from embarrassment 

“You WHAT?!” Byeongkwan yelled after him running to catch up with him. “What did he say??”

“I don’t know...I said it closed the window and turned my phone off. I probably just ruined everything it was way too soon to say that to him” Junhee loaded his bags into the car with a whine.

“Turn your phone back on Jun, what if he’s been trying to contact you” Sehyoon sighed. Junhee said he would once they were home so they loaded up in the car and Sehyoon drove them back to their apartment. Once they got inside Junhee brought his bags to his room then sat and turned his phone on. He sat for a minute while the messages he’d missed loaded. He checked his group chat with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan first.

Kwannie 

Okie Dokie we will be there! 

How was saying goodbye to Donghun?

Yoonie

Yes, tell us

Jun-ah are you okay? You don’t usually take this long to answer 

Kwannie

Hyung? 

After that Junhee opened the messages from Donghun, his hands shaking.

Dongdong

Junnie, did you turn your phone off??

Honey please call me back, I want to talk 

Please…

You should have arrived by now.

Call me when you can 

The next thing Junhee did was check his voicemail, only having one from Donghun. 

“Hey Junnie, I guess your phone is off cause this went straight to voicemail again. Very mean of you to say that right before you leave then turn your phone off. Didn’t give me a chance to say anything back, please call me when you get home. I want to talk to you. It’s nothing bad, I promise.” After the voicemail ended Junhee sighed and called Donghun, Donghun answered quickly 

“Hi Donghun...sorry I uh-”

“I love you too”

“W-what? You do?”

“Of course I do, you’re you how could I not have fallen for you? If you had said it sooner I would have said it back in person but you said it and shut the window”

“I was scared...I thought it was too soon and you would be freaked out” 

“It might be but I feel the same so it’s fine right?” 

“Yeah...it’s fine if you feel the same. I love you, Donghun. I miss you already”

“I love and miss you too Junhee, I’ll try to get to see you soon sweetheart”

“We can video call until we can visit each other” 

“Yes we can, and call each other everynight” 

  
  


Donghun had his virtual interview and got the job, once he got home he found Byeongkwan on Instagram and worked with him so he could mail his stuff to their house without Junhee knowing so his arrival would be a surprise. Donghun also started ordering flowers to be delivered to Junhee and would text him to go outside when they got to his apartment to get them so he would have a way to get Junhee outside when he came without making him suspicious. Junhee was confused on why Byeongkwan was getting so many packages that he was just storing in the spare room, Byeongkwan told him he was just waiting for everything to arrive and it was for a dance project that he needed alot of props for the video. Donghun had a hard time not telling Junhee when they talked at night over video chat, especially when Junhee would get sad about missing him. Junhee would talk about how the earliest he would be able to come see Donghun at his home would be in 3 months and only for a couple days before he had to leave to go home. Donghun told him it would be okay and they would make do with what time they could get together. 

Yuchan wanted to come up when Donghun moved to Seoul, to visit Junhee and meet his friends for a week. Donghun asked Byeongkwan if it would be a problem and Byeongkwan said it would be fine. So two days before Donghun was due to move to Seoul Yuchan arrived at Donghun’s house, Donghun had already told Yuchan that the move was a surprise for Junhee. Donghun was nervous he’d blow the whole thing in the two days before but Junhee had no idea. The night before the move while on the phone Donghun told Junhee he wouldn’t be able to call or video chat at all the next day. He could hear how sad Junhee was since it was his day off and almost told him but Yuchan took the phone to keep him from ruining it excitedly telling Junhee that his family farms delivery of tangerines should be at Junhee’s apartment the next day and how he hoped Junhee and his roommates would enjoy them. After they ended the call Yuchan and Donghun loaded the last of Donghun’s stuff in his car along with Yuchan’s bags then had dinner with his parents before going to bed early since the pair would be leaving at 530 to drive to Seoul and arrive their early enough Donghun would get to spend time with Junhee. Donghun planned it so he would get to Seoul a week before he had to start work and would be able to unpack during that time and keep Yuchan company. 

Normally Donghun was tired and grumpy when he had to wake up super early, however when his alarm went off at 430 he woke up excited. It had been two months since he had seen his boyfriend, since he had been able to kiss his pretty little face and he wanted to be able to tell him that he loved him in person. Yuchan showered first while Donghun made them a quick light breakfast, they ate after Yuchan finished his shower then Donghun got his shower quickly. He left a note telling his parents bye and that he loved them before he and Yuchan left the house being sure to lock the door behind them. Yuchan fell back asleep almost as soon as they started driving his head resting on the window. The drive was a couple hours, halfway through Donghun stopped to get a coffee waking Yuchan up to see if he wanted anything. Yuchan also got a coffee rubbing his eyes and apologized for falling asleep. Donghun assured him it was fine as he paid for their coffees. When they arrived in Seoul Donghun made one more stop before they went to Junhee’s apartment, at a flower shop. Donghun wanted to make a special bouquet for Junhee. He had already picked the flowers based on meaning; daisies for loyal love, gloxinia for love at first sight, jonquil for desire, variegated tulips for beautiful eyes and a single lavender rose which also represented love at first sight. It was kind of expensive but it was worth it for Junhee, Yuchan held the flowers while Donghun finally drove them to the apartment. After he parked Donghun sent Junhee a text.

Dongdong

Love are you home right now?

Junnie

Yeah, I just woke up why?

Dongdong 

Special delivery for you <3 

Go down and get it, I think you’ll love this one

Junnie 

I will be down in a minute gotta put on sweat pants and shoes really quick

It’s like 830 why did you have it delivered this early?

Also I thought you were busy all day?

Dongdong 

I just said I wouldn’t be able to call or video chat 

And because I planned a little poorly

hurry up and go get your special delivery

  
  


Junhee rubbed his face and sighed getting out of bed, he put on sweatpants on and slid on a pair of shoes before heading out and getting on the elevator sleepily. Junhee loved his boyfriend, and he missed him but being forced out of bed at 830 on his day off, made Junhee want to punch his handsome face. Junhee walked outside after getting to the lobby to look for a delivery boy with presumably flowers or chocolate covered strawberries which were Donghun’s favorites to send him. When Junhee saw Donghun standing by a car holding a bouquet all of his annoyance melted away, replaced with confusion and excitement. Donghun smiled at him as Junhee took a couple shaky steps towards him, barely noticing as Yuchan got out of the car and took the flowers out of Donghun’s hands. Donghun held his arms out to Junhee, saying hi. Junhee finally broke into tears and ran at Donghun jumping on him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Donghun stumbled back a little from the force of him jumping on him, but caught him and kissed his cheek. Junhee sobbed into his shoulder babbling about how much he missed him. Donghun coos at him then sets him down. 

“How are you here? Why are you here? What?” Junhee cried looking up at him

“How, I drove. Why, to see you and a surprise for when we get inside. What, what?” 

“Right, right let’s go inside”

“Hi, I am also here,” Yuchan said, pouting, Junhee rubbed his eyes and hugged him before taking the flowers and heading inside with the two at his heels. Donghun told Junhee what each of the flowers meant. Once they got back into the apartment Yuchan saw Byeongkwan in the kitchen and promptly freaked out about him because he loved watching his dance videos which gave Donghun and Junhee a moment alone to talk. Junhee sat on the couch after putting the flowers in a vase immediately cuddling up to Donghun. 

“How long are you staying here for?” Junhee asked

“I was thinking, maybe forever?” Donghun smiled. Junhee looked up his eyes wide “I got a job in Seoul, I’ve been mailing my stuff to Byeongkwan in secret so I could surprise you when I finally moved up here” 

“You’re serious?? You’re staying?? You gonna live here?!” Junhee sat up straight facing Donghun, when Donghun nodded Junhee kissed him. Donghun held him and kissed him back realizing how much he had really missed holding Junhee he felt tears coming to his eyes. “I love you, I love this surprise thank you”

“I love you too, baby.”

“Hey, Donghun I take it, you need some help getting your bags from the car since I noticed you didn’t bring any in and your friend is stealing my boyfriend’s attention” Sehyoon said walking into the living room. Donghun nodded and got up earning a whine from Junhee

“I’ll be right back sweetheart, I won’t be gone from you for very long ever again the longest will be while I am at work, I promise” Donghun leaned down pressing a kiss to Junhee’s forehead before heading out to get the stuff from his car with Sehyoon. Donghun was ready to spend the rest of his time with Junhee, no matter what it brought. 


End file.
